Landslide
by Soldier Cat
Summary: - Oneshot - La vida de Stanley Marsh siempre fue una mierda, aunque, antes era un tipo de mierda que apreciaba, y que no hubiera cambiado por nada en el mundo.


La vida de Stanley Marsh es una mierda.

Literalmente.

Desde que cumplió los diez años, Stan no dejaba de visualizar, oír, saborear u oler todo como una mierda. El mundo entero le parecía una cagada.

_- "Verás, al ir creciendo, las cosas que solían gustarte te empiezan a parecer una mierda. Y las que te parecían una mierda de niño, ya no te lo parecen. Contigo, parece que se han cruzado los cables y todo te suena y te parece una cagada. Es una condición llamada: ser un cínico de mierda."_

_- "Oh, no…"_

Y el hecho de que, de repente, el doctor comenzara a decir mierda, no calmó más a Stan. ¡Literalmente salían pedazos de mierda de su boca, por Dios!

Ni siquiera comenzó a notar que sus amigos estaban cada vez más fastidiados por su visión del mundo.

_- "Bien, ya sé, vamos al centro comercial."_

_- "Ugh, ¿A ver gente queriendo venderte mierdas?_

_- "AGH. Bien Stan, ¿qué quieres hacer?"_

_- ¿Qué? Lo que ustedes quieran._

Sus amigos lo invitaban a estar con ellos cada vez menos. Y lo que más le molestaba, era que su cinismo había alejado a sus amigos lo suficiente como para que le mintieran diciendo que estaban enfermos, para luego encontrarlos yendo al cine.

_- ¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste?! ¡Yo quiero ir!_

_- Mira Stan, solo queríamos ir al cine y pasarla bien, ¿sabes? Lo siento pero… estar contigo es deprimente. Todo es: eso es mierda, o que cagada."_

_- Ustedes… ¿no quieren salir conmigo?_

Eso dolió.

No podían culparlo por ello. ¿Qué hizo mal? ¿Ver las cosas tal y como son está mal? Al pobre, lo único que no le parecía mierda eran sus padres, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman. Pero temía que eso no durara.

Kyle aceptó dejar que los acompañe al cine, si prometía no protestar. Por supuesto que Stan no pudo evitar romper esa condición.

_- AGGHH._

_- ¡Stan, basta ya!_

¿Cómo podía no quejarse, si pasaban tanta mierda en la pantalla gigante? Tan solo ver los anuncios ya le sacó varios "pero que mierda" y "¿cómo te puede gustar esta cagada?" Stan quería callarse y dejar a los otros en paz, pero no podía. ¿Es que no entendían toda la mierda que los estaban rodeando?

_- Agh, ¡vamos chicos!_

_- ¡Basta Stan, no veré la película al lado tuyo!_

_- Kyle tiene razón, eres insoportable._

Stan se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber abierto la boca. Sabía que había tocado fondo. Siguió a sus amigos fuera del cine, repitiendo una y otra vez que lo sentía.

_- Oye, ya no queremos compartir contigo, ¡¿puedes entenderlo?!_

Si algo había que realmente no entendía, era el como el rechazo de Cartman le pudiera doler tanto. Kenny solo lo miró con el ceño fruncido, dio media vuelta, y se fue.

_- Kyle…_

_- Oye… tú, has cambiado._

_- Yo no he cambiado, es el mundo, ¿no lo ves?_

_- ¡No, y no quiero verlo! Mira Stan, tal vez debamos…_

En ese momento, ocurrió lo que Stan más temía. A sus ojos, Kyle ya no era más que una enorme cagada hablando pura mierda. Su super mejor amigo le parecía una mierda. Eso lo entristeció tanto que no dijo palabra, solo se fue.

* * *

><p>Pensaba que en su casa encontraría apoyo, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. Sus padres estuvieron gritándose toda la noche, mientras él y su hermana Shelley oían desde el pasillo de arriba.<p>

_- ¡No entiendes Sharon, y nunca lo has hecho! ¡¿Y se supone que todo es mi culpa?!_

_- ¡Claro que es tu culpa, Randy, porque eres un niño!_

_**-No se divorcien, por favor- **_Era lo único que cruzaba por la cabeza de Stan mientras oía a sus padres subir el tono. Shelley, que estaba en el cuarto de junto, lo miró, luego miró por donde provenían los gritos, luego volvió a mirarlo, y entró a su cuarto. Era la primera vez que lo miraba sin gritarle que era un maldito mojón. _**– Tal vez, me estoy volviendo igual a ella, que siempre me ve como un mojón.- **_Pensó.

_- ¡¿Sharon, por qué tú nunca me apoyas?!_

_- ¡¿Apoyar qué?! ¡¿Otro estúpido sueño tuyo?!_

Tenía que darle la razón a su madre en eso. Su papá, a pesar de ser el único científico de South Park, era el adulto más idiota e infantil que jamás haya conocido. Actuaba menos como un padre y más como un hermanito menor que causa más problemas de los que resuelve. Y el que estuviera sufriendo la crisis de la mediana edad solo empeoraba su comportamiento.

_- NO SOY FELIZ, ¡¿ESTÁ BIEN?! ¡Y no lo he estado en mucho tiempo!_

_- … yo tampoco lo soy._

Al día siguiente, Randy fue el primero en subir a la habitación de Stan para explicarle todo. Fue la primera vez que, a los ojos de Stan, su padre actuaba como un adulto. _**– Tal vez esto no dure, tal vez vuelvan a estar juntos.- **_Aunque, en el fondo, dudaba que eso fuera a pasar.

* * *

><p>Sus amigos no le hablaron ese día, ni siquiera Kyle. Pasaron apenas horas desde que lo dejaron, pero ya los extrañaba.<p>

_- Stan es mi super mejor amigo._

_- Si, es divertido, ¿no? Solos tú y yo, Stan, y sin el idiota de Kyle cerca._

_- ¿Dónde está Stan? ¿No vendrá a visitarme?_

… extraño, esa última frase provino de una visión muy borrosa sobre Kenny… ¿muriendo? Ridículo, Kenny sigue vivo.

Sharon diciéndole que ya habían llegado a la nueva casa lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Luego de acomodar todas sus cosas en su cuarto, Stan salio a su jardín, se sentó en un columpio, y pensó.

_**- Mi vida es una enorme mierda…- **_Pensó con melancolía. _**- Pero, ahora que lo pienso bien, mi vida siempre fue una mierda. Aunque, un tipo diferente de mierda.- **_

Pues claro. Antes de cumplir diez, su vida se resumía a vivir todo tipo de locas aventuras con sus amigos que involucraban extraterrestres, sondas anales, toallas drogadictas, cruzar a un elefante con una cerda, Jesús asesinando al Papa, mandar a una orca a su planeta natal, y muchos otros hechos que compartió con su mejor amigo, el encapuchado y el hijo de puta. Casi todos esos hechos terminaban en tragedia. Aunque, eso no le impedía pasar buenos ratos con sus amigos.

En resumen, sí, la vida de Stanley Marsh es, y siempre fue, una mierda.

Solo que antes, era un tipo de mierda más apreciable.

Y no la hubiera cambiado por nada en el mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Cat is back, bitches. :v Ok, este es mi primer fanfic de South Park, y no se me ocurrió mejor idea que hacerlo sobre "Estás envejeciendo", el segundo episodio que me hizo llorar mares (el primero, obvio, es "Kenny muere" *llora hasta deshidratarse*) En fin, creo que le hicieron falta más malas palabras, aunque en ese episodio, las únicas malas palabras (o las que más se dicen) son "mierda" y "cagada" XD

En fin, dejen comentarios, y si no lo hacen, voy a hacer que se coman a sus padres. :v

*Soldier Cat


End file.
